monsobscurusfandomcom-20200215-history
Talk:Phaedrus Character Sheet
= XP = Summaried here 1220 Exploration 1220 * 5pts into Mastering "Spasms of the uncontrolled Hand" (Cast during the trip to Caer Caradoc.) Mastery: Fastcasting. * 1 pt Intellego. (Sponts and "Prying eyes") * If possible 1 pt Philosophiae (Casting ceremonially when camping out on the way to the cottage.) * 1 pt Aquam (Sponts.) * 1 pt Magic lore (From exploring the Regio, the description says Phaedrus uses it.) * 1 pt Second Sight if possible (I do not really think so...), Penetration (I guess the water creature had might) or Area lore (The Strettons). * "Learn Finesse from mistakes" ought to give him 5 pts in Finesse from the several days working with stone. I assume James keep track of experience for Kuari, he ought to get some at least. Construction 1220 * 2 pt area lore, the long mynd and regio. * 1 pt Concentration. * "Learn Finesse from mistakes" ought to give him 5 pts in Finesse from moving loads of stuff around and working with stone. 1221 Winter 1221 15 pts Rego => 23 pts with affinity. Spring 1221 17 pts Animal. Summer 1221 * 2 pt Latin * 1 pt Profession scribe - I think you might be better off sticking both points into latin at this stage. Autumn 1221 15 pts Rego => 23 pts with affinity Experience Awards - Learning from mistakes Learn (Ability) From Mistakes "You are able to improve a particular Ability through the expedient of repeated failure. The first time in a given game session that you botch a roll or fail by exactly one point, you gain five experience points in the Ability. The roll must have come up naturally during the story. You may take this Virtue several times, once for each Ability chosen." Ars Magica 5th, page 44. : I thought it was limited to once per season as with all other experience awards, including adventure XP. : --SamuelUser talk:Samuel_ArsMagica 14:00, 13 March 2007 (UTC) ::The book says it is 5xp for the first botched or failed roll during a session. It makes no mention of once per season. This would be in addition to the usual single source of experience per season. --James 10:35, 31 March 2007 (UTC) ::: Yes it does, but letting it provide XP more than once a season would make a minor virtue way to unbalanced or a real bother (and close to useless in our campaign) if it needs to have a licence to use it in each specific situation. Besides how many other places does Ars5 rules refer to sessions? (This is, to me, clearly a carry over from Ars4.) --SamuelUser talk:Samuel_ArsMagica 12:25, 3 April 2007 (UTC) ::::Well, that sounds like we have another house rule. :) Due to the distinct rareness of dice-rolling in this game, I've been fudging roll based experienced awards. That's a good point about this being an overlooked relic of the past. --James 00:10, 12 April 2007 (UTC) Idea for Spasm of the Paw I like that idea for a spell. Imagine what you could do to a flying creature. If a wing started spasming... crunch. Just a thought. :)--Steelwolf 06:26, 4 April 2007 (UTC) : I would still like to get an OK, from James that I can use it. --SamuelUser talk:Samuel_ArsMagica 20:02, 11 April 2007 (UTC) ::Yes, making a bird's wing spasm would cause it no small end of bother, regardless of whether it was flying, or merely sat on your shoulder trying to peck your eye out. If it was flying, it is unlikely to drop like a stone, but it is no trouble for you to then dispose of it at your leisure. Where was this discussed? --James 00:12, 12 April 2007 (UTC) :::Ouch, on Phaedrus Character sheet, among his spells. --SamuelUser talk:Samuel_ArsMagica 05:26, 12 April 2007 (UTC) ::::Yes, I was feeling that lazy this morning... :D Right, according to p120 of AM5, paralysing the whole animal is a level 5 effect, which leaves you no room for range, etc. :::::On the same page a little higher up it says that the corpus guidelines can be used for controling an animals body. The spell I am proposing is "ReCo 5 (VCoI) Spasms of the uncontrolled hand.(p134)" but targeted at an animal. --SamuelUser talk:Samuel_ArsMagica 20:50, 18 April 2007 (UTC) I suggest you simply take "Circle of Beast Warding" which is a ward against all mundane animals. That sounds bloody useful to me. :D --James 15:24, 12 April 2007 (UTC) : Sure that is useful, and Phaedrus can spont it wo. exertion, in a slight dominion aura. --SamuelUser talk:Samuel_ArsMagica 20:50, 18 April 2007 (UTC) ::The point of adding the 5'th level "uncontrolled paw" is to get some penetration and the like, otherwise he could do just as well without it. --SamuelUser talk:Samuel_ArsMagica 23:30, 6 June 2007 (UTC)